


For Ever Is A Long Time

by NaTeO11



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just Married, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaTeO11/pseuds/NaTeO11
Summary: There are many people that are immortal.Billy and Damian are immortal.And children.And Damian got a bit enough of Klarion's meddling between them. Having spent 100 years together, he might as well as make a move since the last living brother still stands.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Damian Wayne, Billy Batson/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	For Ever Is A Long Time

Billy shouldn't have taken the offer. Really, shouldn't. But wizard was dying and he refused to let his best friend and family to take it in his stead.

Freddy was now a lone superhero anyway. Achieving something amazing and getting his powers directly from the gods. He didn't need more power. Or power channeled through the Wizard(now being Billy) And sure as hell, didn't need the curse to go with it.

And Mary? That was his sister. Condemning her to this fate? Never. Ever. In his life. She has a life to live. And she wasn't just a Batson now. She was Bromfield too. Has a family. A family that expects her to grow up, and make her own family too.

So no. He had to take the responsibility. The burden. The curse.

And sure, the thought of living forever might have sounded completely bonkers, at the beginning, but it wasn't really that great.

It wasn't completely bad either.

But changing memories of various people was damn hard.

Honestly, immortality was too overrated.

Soon, Billy took off the Captain Marvel mantel. It was time for the next generation.

So it was now... Billy the Wizard? Seems so.

Klarion was possibly his only friend 'his age' as off now.

So much to stop aging at 14.

___________________________________

Everyone were pretty clear how bad it was. Much.

Bruce was getting older. Everyone were. Well, except to his two resurrected sons. Jason didn't seem to mind. Especially with his relationship with the Amazon, Artemis, it came quite handy.

But Damian was trouble. Big trouble. He was 13. Forever thirteen.

He didn't age a day ever since his resurrection. Of all things that could have stayed of his superpowers this was probably the worst that could ever happen.

Damian started wearing a lot of makeup. But that wasn't enough to mask his height.

And Wayne family was pretty high profile.

Tim glanced at Bruce. Tim became a full CEO now. And apparently, as things were going, he was the one that will inherit the WE. Much to his own disappointment.

"Bruce." Started Tim. He thought about the best ways to convey his thoughts. "We have to kill Damian."

Okay. Maybe not the best way to say things by the looks Bruce was giving him.

"Okay, bad choice of words. I talked with Damian and we concluded it's time to get Damian out of public view." Tim corrected himself.

Bruce's old heart tightened. He knew it was coming. He knew.

"He's 'turning' 16. And honestly? We're lucky we got away with 14 and 15. But 16 is a crucial age. And everyone's going to notice. I can see Vicky Vale preparing for an interview for this. I thing there's no other way-"

"There is always a other way." Rebutted Bruce.

Bruce hated it. He hated it a lot. The fact that his son is never going to age despite all their efforts. They tried everything. Even magic.

He's never going to see him grow.

Tim sipped his coffee calmly looking at the papers about management."For how long Bruce?" _How long will it take for the others to connect the dots about the immortal child and the never changing Robin that might not age for at least another decade?_

Bruce was silent. There wasn't much to say.

Alas Damian Wayne died before his 16th birthday. _Supposedly_.

Bruce also planned to step down as a Batman. Dick would do great. And him and Damian had a good dynamic.

Clark was already planning to step down. Jon, his son, who aged to 17 and worked in the 31st century for two years, now 19 years old, was prepared to take the Superman mantle.

He wanted to retire with Lois. And possibly, conceive another child. This time, with no space shenanigans.

The world was moving. Most of them. Diana was always youthful as ever, Hal, Kyle And also Jessica, out of the Green Lanterns didn't seem to age either for some reason.

J'ohn was pretty much the same too. Cyborg... He's possibly not aging at all too.

But others were turning older. Or replaced. Wally, for the last two years seemed to give more time to Bart, for oblivious reasons.

Sooner or later, most of the League would change.

They were one by one, going to take their time with families. And enjoy the little bit of their life they had left.

But it was a surprise when Captain Marvel went to hand a resignation letter.

Billy Batson.

 _He should be 17 now._ Mused Batman remembering the child.

He had been a vigilante for quite a time.

"Hey Batman." He said cheerfully. "It's been great! I mean, really, it was. But you know, I kind of uh, I think it's time for me to step down for the younger generation."

It was funny a 17 year old was calling the younger generation when they were in fact,older than him.

Batman didn't move. His gaze was searching through Marvel's facial expressions as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Marvel." He growled. "What's the reason of the early leave?"

Marvel awkwardly laughed as he looked around to make sure no one's there. "Uh. I think I better show you." He mumbled, calling the name of the deceased wizard afterwards.

And when the fog disappears a kid was there.

Batman frowns. Because Billy Batson looked the exact same as he did 3 years ago.

"U-um. So as you see, I... Kind of stopped aging..." Billy looked nervous and uncomfortable.

_____________________________________

It bothered him. A lot.

He and Drake might have reconciled and started anew but it didn't cure his distress... About not aging.

He's not blind. And Todd isn't too. But he had the advantage of being old enough to drink beer whilst he didn't even have the permission to free fall at his 'seeming' age.

It was distressing. More, that he saw Drake turning older and farther away from his age.

Grayson was not any better.

And... Kent... Kent was apparently Superman now. While he was Robin and will keep being Robin, possibly, forever.

It wasn't good. No, it was pretty bad actually.

There was nothing to admit. He had to fake his death. His father is aging and he's stuck at 13 forever because of his stupid real death and now he's going to watch as his whole family is going to die one by one by aging while he will be left there alone.

And he didn't want to admit it. This was a weakness. He knew Grayson would say otherwise but he felt so painful. The thought hurt and hurt his performance on the field. It must be a weakness.

And it doesn't go away.

At first he felt threatened seeing the new kid at home.

Why would Father take in another kid? He's enough!

And... And was it because he couldn't age so he found himself another kid that will? Is that it?

But Damian's worries washed away upon knowing him.

When their eyes met, the boy in the red hoodie with eyes as blue as his were green, softly smiled.

_____________________________________

Billy was something unique to his life. Optimistic, and understanding and sunny.

He didn't really live in the manor despite the protests. Billy preferred his home city despite his living conditions.

Or just wanted to spend his time with his family.

Damian liked his company. At first... It was because he wouldn't age. So they would be together even through all the time.

But it grew more genuine over time. Billy liked to explore, loved history, and didn't mind Damian's sharp tongue when it came to be.

Not always they got along.

Sometimes they fought. But even though they were angry at each other they'd lean on each other's backs refusing to look at each other or acknowledge each other but still knowing that they were there.

Billy visited a lot. He found out Gotham wasn't as bad as it's said to be.

They spend time together. They talk with Colin too. They are just... Killing time.

...

Alfred dies. Figures. Years were coming by. But it doesn't help. It still hurts. He's buried in the family cemetery. Because he is, and always was, a part of this family.

And Damian can't help but feel the sense of emptiness and pain looking at the grave.

 _He died peaceful_. He reminds himself.

But it still is painful.

...

Years go by. Bruce is living his life with Selina.

Damian doesn't quite approve. "She left him at the altar once." Hissed Damian. "What are the odds Kyle won't do so again?"

Billy glanced at the couple and smiled. "Nobody wants to be alone I guess. And maybe the second time is the magic. They love each other. It's oblivious from their faces."

"-tt- there's no meaning to marriage." Damian said sharply, eyeing his father and Kyle exchanging vows.

Billy looked at Damian in thought. His eyes looked sad for a second. "I guess not for us. I mean, I would have wanted it, but we can't really."

Not with their immortality working.

"That sounds idiotic B- William." Damian winced at almost calling Billy a 'Batson'. His last name was distasteful. "If it's a relationship it can be achieved even without marriage. Why would be marriage desirable then? Children, feelings, and interactions can be achieved without it unless it's property Kyle is after." Damian eyes glinted in suspicion.

Billy gasped. "That's not true! I would love to marry someone not because of property but because of the binding. There's vows to the marriages you know?"

"-Tt- Vows that can be broken with not much consequences."

"That's why it's more about the faith Dami. It shows utter trust in one another by keeping the vows and it also means you can count on the other person. The ability to lean on each other and having an understanding of the other. Basically, they become an extension of yourself and also a family." Billy recited dreamily and a bit bitterly.

Damian looked at Billy in thought but didn't add any further.

Selina Kyle-Wayne kissed her husband and the audience cheered.

_____________________________________

Dick is a great Batman. Amazing even.

But he wasn't up for the job. He just... It wasn't him.

And Dick openly told it to everyone.

Jason wasn't surprised, Dick wasn't a bat material.

Tim wasn't surprised, because his future him, as much as he's an asshole, already indicated on some things.

Cassandra knew. Felt it. Saw it.

Duke knew. It didn't suit Dick like the night wing costume.

Everyone knew. But Damian. He got angry at Dick and refused to talk to him.

Billy entered the room softly. Living with bats taught you something.

"*Day?"Billy carefully said. (a.n. *pronounced as 'dey')

No response. Unusual. Damian usually at least scoffs at the nickname.

"Day." Repeated Billy "What's wrong? I came since I have the keys for quite a while, but that doesn't explain why you are closed in your room."

"Leave the room William" hissed Damian under the sheets. It only inclined for Billy to come closer.

"Day. Dami." Started Billy. "What's wrong?"

Billy sat on the edge of the bed, which was, frankly, a life threatening hazard, but Billy liked to think they got past the murder part.

Damian didn't look up. Or at Billy for that matter. "Grayson will be leaving."

Billy cocked his head. "Dami... I... Even though Dick is leaving Batman it doesn't mean anything."

Damian huff's angrily. "He's leaving Earth you imbecile!"

He didn't mean to shout. But Grayson was leaving. _Leaving_.

And it was just... He's still thirteen and Grayson was... He was aging and had to move on... But it wasn't making it any easier to let go of his... Of his brother.

Billy seemed unfazed by the shout. "Does that change anything?" He asked.

Damian looked at him beliveredly. "Change anything? It changes everything! Grayson is leaving the Earth to follow a Tamaran queen somewhere in the space!"

Billy nodded. "I see so. Damian. Besides the distance, does it change anything between the two of you? And I don't mean Batman and Robin dynamic."

Damian looked aback. Changing anything between them? What would it change between him and Grayson.

They were...

Damian felt something in his throat.

Billy looked understanding. "Freddy and Mary are growing up. They are leaving, kind of. And it feels bad. Like they're leaving you behind... But Damian." Billy made his wide heartfelt grin. "No matter the distance, age, or time, you're still a family. Even if he's miles away, makes his own family, it doesn't mean you and Dick aren't any less of a family Damian."

And... And Damian felt lighter than before. It was something he wanted to hear.

_______________________________________

It was the second marriage in his family. A marriage that was done to the end.

Dick and Kori kissed and Billy and Damian watched them.

Billy saw Damian's mouth twitching upwards and he knew. It was okay.

It will be.

Kori threw the flowers.

As the people were taking their hands upward to catch it, something quick swooshed through, snatching the bouquets before it could land on a pair of ladies.

Jason grinned, drunk and hyper, waving at Artemis who was definitely the one who threw him, with the caught bouquet.

"Fuck yeah! Next is going to be US, you can shove it TIMBERS!"

Tim's mouth pressed tightly together.

The people laughed and Billy smiled at Damian's lively family.

He almost didn't notice a weird glint in Damian's eyes.

Billy looked at Damian questioningly.

As they turned to dance tamaran native dance, Billy clasped his hands together with Damian's.

Damian looked at their hand like it was a plague and Billy laughed. "Oh come on! It's wedding day, Day!"

Damian looked at the connected hands once again, before letting Billy lead him onto the stage.

_____________________________________

Wally married and a lot of the other heroes did too.

New heroes resurfaced.

Tim didn't want to be Batman.

Damian looked at Drake blandly and was heavily irritated. "Drake. As far as I'm concerned, we're alive and the time of Batman of Tomorrow, passed. There is a need of Batman. And only you can fulfil it."

Jason outright refused. Batman was too dark. Too dark for a pit fallen individual.

And he kind of started preparing a grand wedding with Artemis so there was that.

Tim was reluctant but later on, a new trinity resurfaced making of Cassie, Conner, Tim, and also Bart.

Diana went back to Themiscira further suggesting of opening the island to the world of men.

____________________________________

Jason's wedding is a wild one. There are dubious people coming in, making Bruce flinch out of reflex.

But it was sweet. And also, Artemis was badass.

Billy again dragged Damian into a dance. He went with less reluctance.

_____________________________________

Cassandra never married. But it never bothered her. She was happy. And being happy didn't require for her to have a person to be with.

______________________________________

Billy stared at the stage in confusion. "I don't get it. I mean... Who is that?!"

Damian furrowed his brows checking the future wife. "She used to be a criminal. Jinx II if I remember."

It was a surprise?? There was absolutely no indication of Tim's relationship with her and suddenly there was a wedding?

"I mean... I worry about your brother and who he's marrying." Said Billy unsure what to make of this.

"-tt- I'd be more concerned about the quest list." He replied dryly.

Billy looked confused as he watched Damian intently watching a rather elder man in green suit. And not in green lantern 'green' suit.

"Who's that, Day?"

"My grandfather." He said simply but it was enough to throw Billy off the loop. "Your grandfather is here?! But, but isn't he like super-supervillain?"

"-tt- clever William. You managed to identify my grandfather." The sarcasm was oozing from the reply but Billy wasn't fooled and could feel Damian's nervousness.

"Hey," Billy started softly. "It's okay, I'm here. Your family's here. And were surrounded by bunch of superheroes." Billy reassuringly squeezed Damian's hand.

He was taking the risk of going closer to Damian even through the oblivious possibility of him attacking out of reflex.

It wasn't that he would stab him with the tableware...right?

Damian didn't reply and Billy took it that hands were officially alright now.

Damian's father was looking as if he was going to have a heart attack any time now. Tim's friends were weird at best and utterly horrifying at worst.

____________________________________

When Billy invited Damian to his sisters and best friend's wedding he didn't expect for him to accept. But when he did, his face brightened.

He was glad he could see his twin sister marry. To his best friend to add. 

____________________________________

Time is ticking. 10 years.

Damian has bunch of nieces and nephews as off now.

And Bruce is getting older.

Terry McGinnis came, too old to be a Robin. But too young to be a Batman. Tim understood it. But he too, wanted a family life now. They worked together, but Tim later retired too.

Who became the next Batman then?

Cassandra.

Terry took the mantle of Red Robin from Tim and together they fought crime. Cass is an amazing Batman, by the way.

Damian looks at them from the rooftops. Billy is right behind him leaning to him to give him comfort.

"Holy Moly, this is really high" Billy exclaimed in awe.

"-tt- you are surprised about the simplest things, WizKid." Robin replied.

WizKid eyed Robin. "You know, it would help if you didn't brood alone and told me what's eating you. But hey, I'm not pressing you."

Robin stared at the new Batman and Red Robin in thought.

"I outgrew Robin" he exclaimed which was followed by WizKid's critical eye.

"I think the suit fits you just fine." Robin glared at him and WizKid mischievously grinned. "Sorry, continue."

"Batman need a Robin." He said. These words were used to be told by the other Robin. The words were true.

Wizkid watched him patiently as he slowly said all things he needed to say.

"But not me as Robin. I've been a Robin to Batman I, Batman II and Batman III. It was always about the dynamic and connection. It's time for a new Robin that the Batman needs."

WizKid nodded. He looked at the new Batman and Red Robin in action.

"So... What about RedBird?" Suggested WizKid.

Robin stared at Wizkid before accepting the new (old?) niche.

Matt McGinnis came as the new Robin. And Billy couldn't help but tease Damian at his proud face.

With how many things they'd dealt with in their lives, these two being actual Damian's half brothers didn't phase them much.

Hey, Damian had a psychopath clone what can be worse?  
_____________________________________

Bruce died. It's bittersweet. All of them were with him when he made his last breath.

Every Bat and close superhero came to cry.

Damian cried too.

Billy stared at Bruce's now lifeless body remembering a short conversation a day ago.

Both Damian and Billy were present. And Bruce's hoarse voice said simple words. "I approve."

They didn't understand.

And they didn't get the time to ask.

It was sad. And heartbreaking. The first one of the superheroes died.

Just like that. But that was how life goes.

For the others at least.

_____________________________________

The manor was always filled with new people. Be it nieces, and secret relatives.

And new bats apparently.

Damian looks a Billy.

They never... They don't really live together. Everyone knew where Billy lived.

Under the train station in Fawcett. And Billy never agreed to move to the Manor. But Damian himself felt pressured by the Manor. He knew by facts that sooner or later, it will need to be remodeled. Changed. And soon, it wouldn't look anything like his old home.

And he couldn't bear to live with his relatives knowing he was going to outlive them.

Maybe that's why William didn't want to live with anyone? Living alone? Was that the way to avoid the pain of loss?It started going on him the realization of awful loneliness. It hurt.

And he didn't want to be alone.

So the next time Billy came, Damian had a proposal to make. "William."

Billy smiled brightly at Damian. Years have gone by, but his smile is as shiny as ever.

"Yes, Day?"

"Come live with me in the Mount Justice."

Billy was confused so Damian hurriedly added. "There is a supply of food and the Mount Justice is self sustained. We can check space threats for security measures. There are enough rooms so us two living there will be no problem. There are also many other people than me so you will not be obliged to stay with me-"

Billy clasped Damian's hands. "Dami. Me staying with you was never an obligation. I stayed because I wanted. In no way did I force myself. Also, did something happen at the Manor? Is something wrong?"

Damian shook his head. "The time will go on. And the house I lived in will become the house of others. I... It's no longer my home. If Grayson's theory of home being important people, to go back to, is true, I no longer have a home. Grayson, Todd and Drake are living a family life. Cain and McGinnises are on life mission. Thomas is reunited with his cured parents."

"Dami-"

"I need to leave the house William." He said it softly but with resolve.

Billy looked him in the eyes. "Dami. I understand. It's hard. It really is." Billy closed his eyes and for a while.

Damian stood up wordlessly but Billy caught his sleeves.

"Day." He says, voice soft.

"I lost my home." Damian repeated, the words finally sinking through his skin and stabbing him in various places.

Billy took his hands and squeezed them giving him comfort.

"The Mount Justice sounds good." Exclaimed Billy. "And anyways, you can always go to me Day." _I can be your new home_. Remained unsaid.

There were protests of course.

Older McGinnis stared horrified. "I'm... I'm fucking sorry but you're just a fucking kid I can't-"

Damian winced at the language. He and Todd better not meet. Not in the close future, not ever.

"I am psychically older than you. And in a fight of any kind, I hold advantage against you." Rebuffed Damian.

He met his eyes with Cassandra. She was studying him. Evaluating him.

"Be happy in new home."

Damian nodded. "Mount Justice is an adequate settlement. Do not worry Cain."

She frowned and shook her head. "Not _house_. Home. Home stay. Go back to. Be happy." She corrected him.

Damian stared at her in deep thought.

The last was Matt. He was curiously peeking. Matt smiled at him.

Robin and old Robin. Face to face.

And maybe the first time the precedesor didn't hate his successor in Robin history.

He bid them farewell, going straight to the watchtower by zeta-tube.

Billy was already waiting at the other end of the zeta-beam with his backpack and stuffed alive-not-alive tiger.

His face brightened upon seeing Damian.

_____________________________________

Years go by. Slowly? Not really. They really blend together after a while.

Dick dying was something Damian has prepared for years but it still hurt.

As Tim and Cassandra's did.

When the last mortal Wayne of the original bats dies he couldn't sleep. Eat. Not anything.

Billy then started sneaking to his room to lul him to sleep.

It never stopped hurting.

They met Dick's daughter. Mar'i. She's an adult now.

As are many other children of the former superheroes.

They together reminiscence the heroes of the old.

Deaths were usual as of now. But they still hurt. And will never stop.

______________________________________

Mount Justice was a neat place. And almost renamed as the House of undead by Hal and Billy's mischievousness. Thankfully, voted out.

While some of them did have a secret identity and all, for the ones that remained here for almost 100 years it was getting out of hand on Earth.

Jason was a mix of illegal and does anything he wants kind of deal and he emerges somewhere, sometimes crashing at the Watchtower or mount Justice but not really staying there.

His honeymoon is apparently for eternity or what.

Anyways, Mount Justice had more long living people.

Like Cyborg that went to live here after his dad passed away. He appreciated the company, no, welcomed it even.

J'ohn J'ohnes and M'gann M'orgz came to live there after the 100 years passed.

Hal, Kyle and Jessica live here when not in a mission. Apparently, Hal, who made his own willed ring doesn't age, Kyle who has a life ring doesn't age, and Jessica was a whole new level of mysterious and they still couldn't quite tap to why she's not aging. Apparently, Jessica Cruz has a talking ring since she had been teaching it?

So the Lanterns are lately invested on 'how to teach your ring to speak' by Jessica Cruz. Besides running shenanigans in space.

Also there were some heroes-not-heroes there. Them being, John Constantine and Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy joined them after Harley passed away. Apparently, death is a tricky thing when you're a plant.

And John Constantine is a mystery, but knowing him, he definitely started some kind of shady deal like he always does.

Then there was Solomon Grundy turned good.

And also Cassie and Kon who married each other recently. Due to Kon's defective DNA he's not aging beyond his adult state. And Cassie had god's blood in her veins.

Diana comes to live with them when she had to do an embassy or just wants to.

So it was kind of a big mix in the house.

In that place, everyone could forget that they actually do not age. They could pretend they are a part of some kind of time.

—–————————————————

Damian concluded his feelings when he sees Klarion taking with William.

He's not blind to human interaction and he's aware of Klarion's interest in William.

And it makes him utterly irritated.

It eats him seeing Klarion so close to William and not only once he had to grab William's hand to drag him away.

They don't really stand each other's presence.

It brings him confusion he didn't feel in a long time.

About how he really sees William.

They didn't have technically a separate room anymore, after the numerous deaths. William would always snuggle to his side anytime he or him got angsty and sad. More so, after his twin sister and friend died.

It wasn't a big thing but now, it had a big significance.

About the trust they created upon the years.

They don't say how they feel about each other. Never did. Even after these 100 years of living they never really... Confessed their feelings about each other.

But Damian, upon seeing William smiling at the Witch Boy couldn't help but drag him away and ask him in a very quiet tone.

"What are your feelings towards me, William?"

William cocks his head in confusion making Damian regret his actions but it's washed away by the warm smile, that Damian was sure now, was dedicated only to him.

"I really, really, really like you!" It was a confession.

A sweet one.

"Enough to marry me?" He asks.

William is for a second taken aback. But not in a bad way, just surprised. He gently takes Damian's hand and his lips softly turn upwards.

"Yeah. I'd call that love."

_____________________________________

It's a quiet wedding. Mostly heroes attended. Damian calmly looked at the people.

His mother came. Her face was neutral, but knowing she didn't disapprove, warmed his heart and steadied it.

Grandfather was long gone. He was glad. He had suspicion Todd and Drake had an arrangement around it, but there was only one person alive to answer that.

Looking at the people he spotted the white hair strands. There was the hard nostalgic laugh and upon recognizing Jason, when he looked closely, he noticed he held a girl with strikingly red hair.

Their eyes met and Todd mouthed words. 'About time, demon brat' the nickname was mouthed fondly as was his gaze.

It made Damian realize something too. 'I approve.' he could hear his father's voice.

Just the day before his death.

And now, seeing William going towards him, he knew the meaning.

William smiled.

And Damian smiled back.

The eyes blue as his were green, met.

"This wedding is... Totally bonkers!" William beams at him as he arrives. "I'm kinda nervous but..." William faced Damian.

"I want it."

"As do I, Batson-Wayne." Damian replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here! So yeah... I internally want to delete this-
> 
> I'm probably deleting it at the end of the week so-
> 
> *Update* Hey folks! I'm not deleting it! :DD


End file.
